


The Champ is Here

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [14]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TC wins the Intercontinental Champion with Jordan in the first row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champ is Here

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 14/30  
> AU Prompt: Wrestler

Jordan flinches as she watches TC get tossed over the top rope and onto the floor.  She’s never liked watching him in the ring.  She loves what he does, but she’s always so nervous about him being in there.  TC is a great wrestler, there’s no doubt about that.  Jordan just knows how he is.  He always puts over a hundred percent into every match.  Jordan wouldn’t expect any less of him; it just puts her nerves in a twist.

 

TC pulls himself up and rolls back into the ring.  Jordan smiles when she sees the look on his face.  It’s only then does she hear the crowd erupting in cheers.  She stands with the rest of them as TC gets the three count.  She cheers as loud as she possibly can.

 

“Your winner and new Intercontinental Champion, TC Callahan!”

 

Jordan can’t stop the tears in her eyes.  When TC slides out of the ring, Jordan moves closer to the barricade.  He walks over and hugs her.  She curls her fingers into his hair.

 

“I’m so proud of you,” she says.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you.”  TC kisses her before stepping back and holding the title above his head, smiling wider when the fans cheer even louder.

 

**The End**


End file.
